The present invention relates to an inter-line fishing rod in which a fishline is to be inserted into and passed through the inside of a fishing rod.
Such inter-line fishing rod includes a fishline guide sleeve securely fitted on the tip portion of a body of the rod and includes a fishline guide ring provided on the sleeve at the front end thereof, as disclosed in the Japan Utility Model Examined Publication No. Sho. 31-13268. However, the conventional inter-line fishing rod has a problem in that when the fishline is wound and unwound through the fishing rod, the friction resistance between the rod and the fishline is high as compared with ordinary type fishing rod. Further, the smaller the diameter of the fishing rod, the higher the friction resistance. For that reason, it has been considered that it is hard to operate the conventional inter-line fishing rod in comparison with the ordinary type fishing rod.